The prior art has disclosed gripping devices with parallel arms coupled with a drive mechanism that can move the arms into and out of proximity. In one such prior art device, a pinion engages two racks simultaneously, each rack being connected to an arm. A rotating actuation of the pinion, which is coaxially connected to an electric motor, allows the translation of the arms by a translation of a guide.
In bacteriological incubators, a clamp gripping device for a Petri dish can be located on the end of a robotic arm. However, a drawback of applying such a clamp gripper to a robotic arm in an incubator is the cantilevered mass inherent in most devices of the prior art. That mass exerts significant moment at the base of the robotic arm.
With a knowledge of the state of the art, the present inventor has appreciated that it would be advantageous to compensate, whether partially or completely, for the drawbacks of these and further prior art systems. It would be advantageous in particular to provide a clamping or gripping device with parallel arms that enables an efficient and streamlined structure while allowing a seizing and gripping of fragile items of various diameters and, potentially, a monitoring of the clamping or gripping force so applied.